lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Asia
' ' Asia is a massive continent in the eastern hemisphere of the Earth . The continent is devided between a number of very powerful Empires of which their are numerous dominant races, and species on the continent with no race completely in control. Asia is perhaps the most populated of the continents with only the populations of Africanas, and Lustria possibly capable of matching the endless population of Asia.' Asia is dominated by three major races in the form of the humans, Charr, Satyr, Furbolgs, Murlocs, and a multitude of other races that all make their homes in the continent. The humans were once utterly dominant on the continent but have found themselves pushed back somewhat by the encroachment of the Charr in the north, the Qun in the south, and the Satyr in the west. The Charr are perhaps the most numerous, and their Empire is extremely powerful but driven into violence by the forces of Chaos that will it forward towards continues conflict with Cathay. The Qun are a humonoid race that has come to dominate south eastern Asia and their power stems from the fact that they assimilate the areas they conquer while they slowly out reproduce these areas allowing themselves to become the rulers. The Murlocs have fallen from their ancient dominance but still maintain their homeland on their ancient island island of Dol Kultin where they once founded themselves centuries past. Geography Regions of Asia Ind Penisila Eastern Asia Kingdoms of Eastern Asia 'Cathay' See Also : Cathay '''Cathay' is a massive Human Empire in the far east of Asia. The Empire was first constructed centuries ago, and underwent massive expansion under the Man God Yen Fang, which have made Cathay into perhaps the largest, and oldest Empire on Earth. Within the Empire of Cathay lies the monkey Kingdom of Caith where the monkey`s of Caith live nearly auntonously within Cathay. Many nobles make up the bulk of the emperor's court—trusted advisors, sycophantic yes-men. The court is distinct from the offices of the Celestial Ministry, in that its members are literally in the emperor's presence for much of the day. The court is also where one will find the personal representatives of the Emperor Kisu, who act on his behalf in a number of arenas, both political and military. The Emperor's Blade is the ruler's able right hand, a deadly master of swordsmanship. The Emperor's Voice speaks the Canthan monarch's words. The Emperor's Hand does Kisu's bidding in cases where violence may not be needed, but words will not be enough. Cathay has created many enemies in its long years of growth, but above all these they must contest with their ancient rivals in the Charr , who control a large Empire to their North. Alongside their only true allies in the Furbolg of Kalimdor. These three have fought eachother since the days of the First War against Chaos and in this way they are bound to die amongst eachother. Cathay was founded in ancient days by a small tribe of humans called the Han of whome dominated the island of Hainan. From Hainan they would battle against the Tang Dynasty of whome ruled much of eastern mainland Cathay. The two sides would fight for centuries as the Tang lost more and more ground, and then suffered a death blow when the Tang were attacked from behind by the Zing Dynasty of northern Cathay. The Zing would make not attempt to battle against the Han and instead would be slowly but surely annexxed by the Han as the years went on, and by the time of the First War with Chaos there were little to no Zing Chinese left. The empire was formed originally by the warlord Kaineng Tah when he united the Han tribes on the island of Hainan. Records claim that he was given a message by the Noble Titans, of whome enlitened him into taking control of the island of Hainan, and allowed him the skill to turn his patchwork alliance into the true begginings of Cathay. When he was killed, his son, Yian Zho took the throne and waged war on the Luxons and later Kurzicks, subjugating them to mass executions until they surrendered into becoming vassals of which ended all resistence from the island and allowed the expansion onto the mainland. The Hainan Empire as it was called then expanded onto the mainland after taking control of the large port of Macau of which was the capital of the vassal state of Zang Ghour underneath the Tang Dynasty. South-Eastern Asia Northern Asia The Pacific Category:Continent Category:Earth